It is desirable to achieve a low threshold voltage (Vt) for transistors that operate with a scaled (reduced) value of Vdd. In thin body transistors, such as those known for example as FinFETs and multi-gate, e.g., tri-gate FETS, due to the limited volume of the substrate that is available conventional dopant approaches to adjusting the threshold voltage are not effective to provide, on the same substrate, transistors with different threshold voltages.